Sunrise
by Siriusfan82
Summary: Amon reflects about Robin and himself as he watches the sunrise after the fall Lat part up but is rated PG13
1. Default Chapter

Sunrise  
  
Notes: This takes place after the factory and Amon and Robin are on the run from Solomon. Lyrics in italics.  
  
Disclaimer: The song used in this fic. doesn't belong to me, it was written and is  
performed by a fav. local band of mine Javier Mendoza Band, and is from  
their cd Beautiful (which I highly recommend). I was listening to it as I  
did the dishes and thought it would make a good Witch Hunter Robin  
songfic.  
The characters and concepts from Witch Hunter Robin do not belong to  
me; if they did Amon so would have kissed Robin in episode 15 when he  
slipped the paper with Nigira's address in her hair.  
  
As always I'm not making any money off of this, if I was I wouldn't be  
doing work study and living off of ramen. So please don't sue cuz the  
most you could get from me is a couple of dollars and a lot of ramen  
or Lipton noodles.  
  
Summary: Amon reflects about Robin and himself as he watches the sunrise after the fall  
the fall of the factory.  
  
Falling into your hands  
  
Waking in a foreign land  
  
Amon woke up, immediately scanning the room for anything out of the ordinary. After reassuring himself that there was no one there that wasn't suppose to be there he let his gaze fall onto the bed opposite of his. Robin lay sleeping on her side facing him with the blanket pulled up to her chin. She stirred in her sleep some causing some of her unbound hair to fall in her face. Amon got up and gently brushed the hairs aside. A confused look came to his usually stoic face and he got up turning his back on her, crossing to the window. He looked out onto the dark London streets below them, thinking about everything that happened since the factory.  
  
Watching the day turn night  
  
Wishing on a studded sky  
  
(Flashback) After escaping into the woods outside the factory he had gotten them to the airport as fast as he could and on the first flight out of Japan, ending up in England. The first night after the escape he had found himself doing something he hadn't done since he was little before his mother awoke. They had been on the plane and through his window he watched the sunset. Robin's head falling on this shoulder had stirred him from his thoughts. The young craft-user had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Instead of pushing her off like he would have done a couple of weeks before he pulled the airline blanket up and tucked around her to keep her warm and then turning back to the window found himself wishing on a star to keep her safe. (End Flashback)  
  
Did you ever dream it would come true  
  
I never thought I'd walk in your shoe  
  
Amon pulled himself out of his memories and looked back at Robin. She looked so small and gentle. Yet there was a sense of power and control in her even now while she slept. How could anyone believe that she would let herself be corrupted by her power or lose control? He had never been able to imagined what it would be like to be on this side of the hunt, and marveled at how she was able to stay in control of her emotions during the time she avoided the hunters while hiding at his brother's place.  
  
Can you ever see the sunrise  
  
Is it trying to break free Can you see inside of me  
  
And now her she was in an unknown land, trying to remain free of Solomon. She was stuck with a partner who had always treated her more like a burden placed upon him by higher ups then as an equal. Yet she stayed with him instead of trying to run from him. She was a sunrise in his normally dark world.  
  
Calling your name out loud  
  
Hoping you'll hear somehow  
  
"Robin he whispered. He wasn't sure when it happened but he had suddenly found himself watching her at night as she slept and whispering her name out loud.  
  
Why don't you give up on me  
  
How do you see what I can't see  
  
She believed in him, that's what she had told him when he tried to hunt her before the factory. "I trust your heart" that's what she had said even though he had been pointing a gun at her at the time. She saw past his uncaring mask, and saw into his heart.  
  
Can you ever see the sunrise  
  
Is it trying to break free Can you see inside of me  
  
Pacing as I exhale Waiting for you to fail  
  
He still treated her like a burden at times and sooner or later he knew she would get sick of it and leave but he didn't know how to express how he felt. He wasn't even sure of how he felt when it came to her. She was ten years younger then he, just a child still. Yet she acted with maturity above someone even his age. "Robin" he whispered once more wondering how long it would be before her belief in him would fail as he turned back to the window watching the sunrise.  
  
Can you ever see the sunrise  
  
Is it trying to break free Can you see inside of me  
  
Robin watched as Amon turn backed to the window, with a small smile on her face. He hadn't realized yet that she awake to hear him whisper her names all those times at night. She was just waiting for the right time to tell him how she felt. 'Soon' she thought smiling as she watched the man she had fallen in love with as he was outlined by the sunrise.  
  
A.N: Hope you enjoyed! Please read and review! 


	2. Tonight

WARNING: This chapter is PG-13, I know the first chapter was G but what came to my mind while writing this chapter wasn't, sorry.  
  
Tonight  
  
Disclaimer: Same as from the last chapter, except the name of this song is Tonight. Other then that it's from the same band and album as before. And I still have no money so you'll still get some ramen or Lipton noodles; only now you might get some taco mix. ;)  
  
Summary: Amon decides to leave before Robin can lose her faith in him, while she tries to convince him to stay.  
  
Robin watched as Amon packed up his few belongs that he had brought with them as they fled from Japan. "Why?" the young sad eyed craft user asked her dark companion. "It'll be harder for the hunters to find us, if we aren't together. They're looking for two people together not separate," he told her in an emotionless voice. [We both knew this would happen sooner or later. I'm just getting over with] Amon thought to himself. "You can't leave you're suppose to watch over me to make sure I don't lose control!" the young girl begged. "I trust your heart Robin. You don't need a watch dog." Amon sighed not looking at his young companion. [You're not just a watchdog though] Robin thought.  
  
*Tonight I want to make you mine I want to make you see You don't have to leave*  
  
"We can hide somewhere together! They're not even sure if we survived the factory!" "Robin, we both know they would have search the rubble and when they found no bodies they would have started the hunt for us." "That doesn't mean we have to split up!"  
  
*Hide with me inside my heart So we can both be safe We can fly away*  
  
"We'd only draw more attention to each other. It's safer this way," he told thought even he doubted the truthfulness behind his words "I'll leave tomorrow." Anyone else wouldn't have noticed the minuscule hint of doubt in his voice but Robin had been partner with him for a couple of months before the order for her hunt was given, and she had never without his presence for the last couple of weeks as they went into hiding. "Amon," she whispered.  
  
*Tonight I want to show you how The best of me hides in your doubt"  
  
"FINE! JUST LEAVE THEN!" Robin yelled at him uncharacteristically catching him by surprise before running into the bathroom and slamming the door behind her. Amon just stared at the door a hint of sadness came to his typically emotionless eyes. Meanwhile in the bathroom Robin had leaned up against he wall with her knees drawn to her chest. [Doesn't he care about how I feel] the young girl thought. [I don't get him. He stares at me and whisper my name when he thinks I'm not awake for the last couple of weeks and not all a sudden he decides to leave me. Well if he wants me to think he doesn't car then two can play that game] She thought childishly lighting some candles that were sitting in a bowl in front of her (Like that one part in the opening) knowing that he would disapprove of this minor use of her powers. The young girl falls asleep on the floor still crying.  
  
*Tonight I want to make you feel like me somehow Tonight I want to wake up in your dream, sleep now*  
  
"Robin?" Amon asked softly opening the door. He had decided to give her some time to cool down before approaching her, but was beginning to get worried by the silence from the other room. He walked in and saw her asleep on the floor; the candles in the bowl had melted down to little stumps. Amon quietly knelt down besides her gently brushing some hair from her face. Robin stirred and found herself looking into Amon's steely gaze upon waking. For a minute she thought she saw a hint of something different about them before they went back to their usual cold stare, though even then it seemed softer then before. "You should get some rest and not on a cold floor," he told her helping her stand since her body was stiff from her time on the floor. Robin found she couldn't speak so she just watched him out of the corner of her eyes as she followed him back into the main room.  
  
*You take away the time And make my soul stand still I'll follow you until*  
  
Robin headed to her bed to lie down, when she felt Amon's hand on her shoulder turning her around. He gently moved it to the side of her face brushing some hair behind her ear reminding her of when he helped her escape down the hidden stairs at STNJ and slipped her Nigira's address. "Robin, I'm sorry about this but I have to..." he begin only to be silenced by her lips on his.  
  
*I run into you kiss You make me be your wish  
  
Amon was taken by surprised at first but quickly responded by grabbing her small waist and pulling her tighter against him. He slipped his tongue through her open lips, playing with hers. They pulled apart and he began kissing her neck, feeling her pulse quicken. He gently settled her on the bed his lips never leaving her body while she ran her fingers through his hair.  
  
*Tonight I want to make you feel like me somehow Tonight I want to wake up in your dream, sleep now*  
  
Amon pulled back suddenly "Robin! I'm sor..." he begin but was interrupted again. This time by Robin placing a slim finger against his lips, "Shhh, I want this," she told him in her soft voice, "I've wanted this for a long time." She sat up and kissed him again even more deeply then before. For once Amon lost his control and became lost in her kisses and caresses. He laid her back down again kissing her all over forgetting about tomorrow.  
  
*Hey you open up the door Don't you want to sleep some more Tonight will never show It's all in you head*  
  
Much later that night they finally fall asleep, waking up in each other arms the following day. "Amon," Robin whispered relieved, "Robin?" he looked at her with gentle eyes. "I was afraid I'd wake up with you gone, that I would wake up alone." "Shh," he whispered in her ear easing her fears, "You'll never wake alone anymore."  
  
The End.  
  
A.N. I'll probably do some more songfics to WHR using songs from this band. Their songs just seem to fit the show somehow. TTFN(Ta-Ta For Now!) 


End file.
